The Indian Vampire
by wild MAGIC user
Summary: Gabby is the oldest vampire still alive, and yet somehow she doesn't have Aro's Chalky appearance. Finally meeting up with the Cullens and with the La Push gang, drama is soon to reign. What happens when the Volturi want in on her? Read and Review!
1. Gabby and La Push

Another idea for a Twilight fic, but this one I'm actually posting

**Another idea for a Twilight fic, but this one I'm actually posting! **

**REVIEW please!!**

**On to the story:**

It was a _hot _June day. Everyone was hot. But not me. I'm Gabrielle, known as Gabby, and I was perfectly fine. But the reason for that's a bit strange. Nearly as strange as the man standing over me.

Let's start from the beginning. I am 530 years old, born in the beginnings of the Bahamas, by an Indian, no less. I was there when Columbus sailed the Ocean Blue. Well, I was two anyway. You all probably know the story. He came with a bunch of British men and then later there were fights with Indians…ya-dee-ya-dee-yadah, and then BANG. 529 Years later, here we are, sitting around ruining the Earth and over populating.

But that's not my point. Point is, when Chris came over with his Mary Men or Cutlet Crew, there was also a very Ravenous Vampire aboard. One, sadly to say, is no longer alive today. Woops.

Well, his name I cannot say, but he stayed with the Indians when Chris and everyone else left to go find "gold." He thought a while, and decided that the easiest target for him was a baby. A girl baby. Namely, me.

So he stole me away, and brought me to the America's (which were not discovered yet) and there we stayed with even more Indians! He would take my blood, but never change me. I thought this was perfectly normal, until one day when I was around 11, and my friend asked me why I had so many scars. I learned it wasn't normal for a vampire to drink your blood…go figure. And so that night I confronted him about it, and he got mad about me telling someone about him.

I was locked in the house all day for two years, and still he ate off of me. Then I turned 13, and could no longer stand him or the fact that I lost more blood daily then I could get back. So I tried to kill him. But it is hard for a human to kill a vampire, and he ended up just getting mad at me and nearly killing me. Nearly, of course.

That was the night I was changed. And ever since then, I have scavenged for food and tried not to pry on humans, but it is hard. Especially being alone.

When I didn't age I knew I had to flee. They were just starting the "Salem Witchcraft" rant and guess who their first target was? Mmmhmm. Me.

So I roamed America for a while, stuck in the body of a thirteen-year-old model, trying not to make friends or stay too long in one place.

But all that changed.

It changed the day I wandered into the lonely town of Forks, Washington. It changed the day I accidentally wandered into La Push, an Indian Reservation. And it changed the day I was nearly eaten alive by a man-wolf who called me a Leech. He's the one standing over me right…now.

"Excuse me, do I no you?" I asked, perfectly pleasant. He snarled.

"Why are you here, blood sucker?" He hit me with a clubbed fist, and I instantly put up an arm to hide my face.

"Why are you here, Wolf-Man? Do you have anymore right to share God's green earth than I do?" I asked and he hit me again. I looked up and stared into his level black eyes, burning with hatred, and glared.

"Paul!" Someone yelled, and the Man flinched slightly, but did not release the arm of mine-which he was holding-and he didn't let me up from the crouched position I was in on the ground.

"Sam," Paul said quietly, never looking away from me. "This _Leech_ was roaming La Push. I thought I would handle it for us-" He was cut off from saying more by a huge brown hand coming to rest on his shoulder.

"That's enough, Paul." With a final glare, Paul released me, and I fell to the ground, where I instantly sprang up, glaring daggers-almost literally-at both men.

We stood like that for nearly an entire minute before Sam broke the silence. "So, what are you doing here, vampire? You are far off your grounds."

"I have no grounds." I said, and both growled.

"You are obviously a new comer here, and you should watch your tongue. We permit no vampires inside of La Push, as the pact states." Sam said evenly.

"Pact? I don't know of a pact. And yes, I am a new comer, and I must say this is the worst welcome I have gotten everywhere I have gone."

"Are you of La Push birth, Little Vampire?" Sam asked.

"No. Indian. I have nothing to do with _dogs_." I said matter-of-factly, and Paul growled. "And actually, Spanish-Indian, of the Arakawa's."

"The Arakawa's are long gone." Said Sam. "You must be very old."

"Extremely. Luckily, I have a special talent. I see no reason to tell you."

"And I see none either. I would appreciate it if you went back to Forks, and met with your own kind. We shall…escort you to the border."

"That isn't needed," I said proudly. "I have a knack for finding my own way." He seemed a bit less than sure, but they both moved on. Being me, I saw them dash lightening speed into the trees as they went out of sight. Probably to follow me. What ever, as long as I can get out of this dump.

Sprinting in the direction I had come, I passed house-by-house, street-by-street, until I came to a stretch of woods. Supposing I would find out sooner or later what lay beyond, I ran through them. And I came out in Forks, next to one of the largest, loveliest, white houses I had ever seen.

**Chapter one of My Twilight Story.**

**I like it, but I can't read any of your minds' so review review review with your ideas and your help!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**P.S. I don't own Paul or Sam or la push or Forks, but everything else in THIS chapter was my idea. And the Arakawa's are the Indian tribe the Columbus found in the Bahamas when he sailed there. GOOGLE IT!**


	2. Meeting & The Unkown Voice

Hola Pips

Hola Pips! Thank you ever so much for your review! I FEEL AS THOUGH I NEED TO BE FAIR WITH THIS STORY, SO I SHALL NAME NAMES.

**So far: twilightroxz and xxTunstall Chickxx have been my only reviewers. Thank you VERY much for your reviews, guys, I love them!**

**Anywho, on to the story and the famous CULLENS. Duh Duh Duhhhhh….kind of.**

**Previously:**

_Sprinting in the direction I had come, I passed house-by-house, street-by-street, until I came to a stretch of woods. Supposing I would find out sooner or later what lay beyond, I ran through them. And I came out in Forks, next to one of the largest, loveliest, white houses I had ever seen._

And, to my immense surprise, a vampire was sitting, awaiting my arrival. She smiled broadly at me, and waved me over. Up until this point I had never made contact with another vampire, except the one that changed me and perhaps a few fellows I came across, so I was very wary. Slowly walking in the shadows near the woods, I walked in the general direction of her. The _very_ general direction.

"I won't bite…you." She said, and laughed softly at her joke.

"You sure about that? A Dog just nearly bit my head off." I said to her, and she smiled. I smiled back, and then walked directly towards her. All my senses were on hyper-drive, and I fought hard to keep down the temptation to run.

"Yes, those La Push folk are always very temperamental, but we learned to get along. Why don't you come inside?" She waved at the elegant house, and I stared at her.

"I'm sorry but…who are you?" I asked and she laughed again, the sound like miniature bells.

"I'm sorry, I was just so excited to meet you. I am Alice Cullen, and you just have to come and meet everyone else!" She gushed out and grabbed my arm.

"More? Isn't it hard, living with more than one or two vampires?" I asked.

"Sometimes it is extremely hard," She said, but added "But I have come to love it. I don't think I could live on my own at all now!" I stared at her for the longest time, but she was already pulling me inside of the huge house, and all I could do was meekly follow behind her.

Inside the large white house it was even more beautiful. The wooden floors and painted walls basically gushed of money, and the piano sitting in the corner on a raised dais squealed of old times not long forgotten. I felt like I had walked into a fairy tale. Well, more of one than my life already was.

"Alice, who is this?" Asked a woman, near her late twenties, coming in from an adjoining room.

"Why…uhm…this is…" Alice said slowly, and I realized I had never told her my name.

"Gabby. Gabrielle." I said, and the woman came swiftly and hugged me.

"Oh dear, I have heard the strangest tales of you! To think, if they are true, you are older even than Aro!"

I laughed at this. "Oh yes, I was far old by the time _he_ was created. And believe me, it hasn't been for anyone's greater good that he was!" Both Alice and then woman laughed and the woman introduced herself as Esme.

"Carlisle! Edward, Bella! We have a visitor!" Alice said slowly and six other vampires walked immediately into the room.

"Yes, Dear Sister? Did you say a visitor?" The biggest vampire by far asked.

"I'm Gabby." I said, deciding that either I'd play stupid or I'd play smart…and it was never good to act stupid and quiet around vampires.

"Well, I am Emmett, and this is my wife, Rosalie." A beautiful blonde vampire strode in front of the rest.

"Are you new? I haven't heard anything about you." She said fixedly, and I stared at her wistfully for a moment.

"I am not new…as you know it. Though I suppose if I am to live for as long as the next forever may be, I have just started my journey. But that would make you nearly inexistent." I wasn't trying to be rude or blunt, but the serious part of the matter was… I was far older than her and she best learn it.

"I'm Edward," Cut in a Seventeen year old looking vampire, with flaming red hair and Golden eyes that matched everyone else's. "And this is my wife, Bella." A _very_ new vampire with a dazzling smile and straight dirty blonde hair stepped forward, and I shook each of their hands.

"You've already met me, but this is my husband, Jasper." Also a new vampire, Jasper was blonde and tall, with a solemn look in his eye that spoke of wisdom beyond any of his years. I liked him immediately.

"And this is my husband, Carlisle." Said Esme, and a early thirty looking vampire came in still in his doctor scrubs. I imagined him playing the part of Dr. Love on any T.V. show, and he just about made the cut.

"Well, hello everyone. I am Gabby." I said, and Alice asked the question that must have been popping on everyone's tongue.

"You are Indian, yes? La Push, perhaps?"

"No. Not La Push. Arakawa's, but long, long ago. I am 530 years old." That stunned everyone into silence.

"Wow, Dad, you aren't the oldest anymore!" Alice said to Carlisle.

"No, I am not, and by far at that!" I nodded, smiling. I like it when people respect my age. It's something I'm proud of, along with my heritage.

"So, uhm…" I started. I wasn't sure where I was going, and even with my 530 years of practice, I was a terrible talker. Well, improvisation talker, anyway.

"How do you still look so young? Aro is over 200 **(A/N I can't remember his exact age but I am pretty sure it is over 200) **and he resembles…well, chalk." Bella said.

"I have a power. I can make myself and other vampires remain the same way they looked when they were first changed. I see no reason anyone would want that, seeing as how vampires are perfect, but maybe once you get as old as I am…" They laughed and I laughed.

"It seems a bit strange, coming from an 11 year old kid, but it is the truth." An unknown to me voice said out of the darkest corner of the house, and we all turned to look at the silent intruder…and his fifty gaurds.

Ohhh Who is the mysterious stranger? Bet you all can guess.

**Just wait for the next chapter people!**

**Here, I think I will give you a full description of Gabby. She is black, with long, extremely curly black hair. Like, ringlets people, not waves. She has large, GREEN eyes. It is something I came up with; at some point probably near the end I'll let you in the secret. But for now, you ponder it. She is stunning in almost every way (as most vampires are) and looks a lot like people from La Push. Which is why people get her and them mixed up. A lot.**

**Her clothes aren't stunning. Just jeans and whatever shirt you imagine. **

**That's about it. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
